Original Series
The following books are in the Original Series: *''The Empty City'' *''A Hidden Enemy'' *''Darkness Falls'' *''The Broken Path'' There is only three books so far. One has not been released yet. Descriptions: The Empty City- The time has come for dogs to rule the wild. Lucky is a golden-haired mutt with a nose for survival. He has always been always been a Lone Dog, relying on his instincts to get by. Other dogs have Packs, but Lucky stands alone. Then the Big Growl strikes. Suddenly, the ground is split wide open. The Trap House is destroyed. And all the longpaws have disappeared. Now Lucky is trapped in a strange and desolate new world with no food, foul water, and enemies at every turn. He falls in with others left behind, including his littermate Bella, a Leashed dog. Relying on other dogs--and having them depend on him--brings new dangers that Lucky isn't prepared for, but he may not be able to survive on his own. Can Lucky ever be a true Pack Dog? A Hidden Enemy- Bella and the Leashed Dogs have finally settled in the forest. But a fierce pack of Wild Dogs has laid to claim that land, and their menacing Alpha will stop at nothing to ensure that it is his alone. Lucky has taught the Leashed Dogs much about the survival since the Big Growl, and they refuse to back down. Bella hatches an intricate plan--a plan that centers on Lucky's sly cunning and intelligence. Though he still still feels the pull of Lone Dog life, Lucky agrees to help, knowing that he can't leave his friends until they are safe. Now Lucky will be tested in more ways that one--and his true loyalties will be determined. Darkness Falls- After a violent enemy attack threatened both the Wild and Leashed Packs, Lucky knows that the dogs' only hope for survival is to unite. The Wild Pack's ruthless Alpha reluctantly agrees to let Bella and the Leashed Dogs join them—but after learning of Lucky's role as a spy, Alpha casts him out of the Pack and orders him to never return. Lucky tries to be happy to have his freedom again, but the forest and ruined city are treacherous for a Lone Dog. For the first time since the Big Growl, Lucky is desperate to have other dogs by his side. But it might be too late. . . . The Broken Path- Lucky and Alpha have finally reached an uneasy peace, but tensions are still high—and Alpha has made it clear that there are some dogs he will never fully accept. As the newly united Pack sets off in search of a home far away from the Fierce Dog camp, they discover that no territory is truly safe. When they encounter another group of dogs who survived the Big Growl, Lucky hopes that they can work together as allies—but this new Pack may be their most dangerous enemy yet. Pack List: A Hidden Enemy/Pack List